According to one embodiment, a repair kit comprises a compressor and a container for a sealing fluid injected in the tire by the compressor.
Subsequently, the compressor is coupled to the tire for inflating and restoring the conditions of use. In this way, the vehicle can circulate and, for example, safely reach a workshop for further controls.
The container of sealing fluid and the compressor may be separately found on the market, for instance because identical spares of the container of sealing fluid originally supplied with the compressor are no longer available, e.g. when the expiration date of the sealing fluid has been surpassed. The fluid usually expires after 5 years, and the original containers of sealing fluid may be difficult to find.
Furthermore, if purchased separately from the compressor for which they had been designed, some containers of sealing fluid can be unstable and not keep a position suitable for the injection of sealing fluid.